


Work in progress

by Nakir



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Dies, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Food is People, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hurt/Comfort, Jack has issues (but so does henry), M/M, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Jack, Possessive Jack Hotchner, Protective Jack, Protective Jack Hotchner, more tags will be added as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakir/pseuds/Nakir
Summary: Jack and Henry lost their family because of a vengeful serial killer. Jack managed to protect Henry and they both ended up being the only survivors of this serial killers killing spree. Because nobody could find a home for them, they got sent to Port Haven Psychiatric facility (in this story, that facility is a home for children and young adults with severe mental health problems and a traumatic past) at a young age.At the age of 17 and 15 they meet Abigail, because as we know, she also gets sent into that facility. Through Abigail they meet two men called Dr.Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. Chaos ensures~
Relationships: Jack Hotchner/Henry LaMontagne, One sided Abigail Hobbs/Henry LaMontagne, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter





	Work in progress

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will write this...it was just an idea of mine and it seemed like a good story...I don't even know if anyone would read this.

tell me if you would be interested


End file.
